Transcending Time
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: Danny has fallen ill and no amount of medicine will help him. New and more violent ghosts have being appearing, and with Danny out for the count, will everything fall to ruin? And what's this about a 'Phantom of God'
1. Chapter 1

**Just came up with this idea! Hope you like it and sorry it's short.**

For some reason it hurt more long after he returned to normal. He had no idea what to think, especially now, when he suffered from a high fever of all things.

"Here you go Danny." Sam said, placing a wet towel on his forehead. Tucker lingered in the background fiddleing with his PDA.

"This is really weird. I thought you couldn't get sick anymore because of your ghost half Danny." Tucker mused. Sam nodded, and Danny couldn't help but agree. Over the last few days, his fever has gotten worse, each time after transforming back to his human side.

But as of right now, Danny didn't want to focus on anything. He was ridiulously hot and his head felt cloudy. He felt tired, unbelievably tired. Every now and then, there would be this agonzing pain of being burned from the inside out. It was a similar feeling he felt when he dead half-way.

Sam and Tucker were talking about something but he couldn't understand them. It was too painfull to even try.

_It was dark where they were. Dark and unbevieably painfully. But they were unable to voice their suffering. They could barely move, but there was this feeling. It was hard to discribe._

_The pain faded as the soul fell back to their previous sleep._

**End**

**Please review!**


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2! Thanks coopt98 ans smallvillephantom14 for reviewing!Here's a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer, I just had to get this out of my system before I forgot. Danny Phantom does not belond to me, only the plot and a few characters**

**In need of Oc ghost characters!**

**Name-**  
**Age- (When they died)**  
**Appearance-**  
**Personality-**  
**History-**  
**Powers-**  
**Zone-**  
**personal item-**  
**extras-**

**I need some villian Ocs but non-evil ghosts are accepted!**

_It was dark. That was how his dreams always begain. The young halfa would find himself in an empty, black abyss. Dread, and the feeling of abandonedment filled his acheing heart. Then the depressing emotions would vanish, disappear in a flash, along with the endless black walls._

_Standing before him was a shadow. He was unable to identiy anything of use from the shadow, any but the ingering feeling of regret and sadness._

_What happened next always scared him, no matter how many times he lay witness to it. The unidenitable shadow began dancing with spins and twirls in a ceiling and wallless room. Green, glowing hiergifics incricled the room, mainly focused around the shadow. Just beyond the dancing, a gianormous pyroclastic flow **(1)** was charging it's way through the empty space._

_This went unoticed by the shadow as they continued to dance unaffected by the raging cloud of death. No matter how much Danny screamed for the shadow to escape, they just wouldn't listen._

_In no time, the flow covered everything as the shadow ceased to exist._

Danny woke upn cold sweat. The pain in his head increased by tenfold since going to sleep. He took a brief galance at the medicine placed on his dresser, but he paid no heed to it. Just outside his window, he could see the mysterious 'Dancing Statue.' One of the great mysterys of Amity Park. The Dancing Statue was, of course, the stone imprint of a dancing girl. However, every detail about the origin and creator of the statue are all a mystery. It was greatly detailed, of a young girl with long flowing hair, short skirt and what appeared to be striped socks frozen in a particalually odd position. Her arms were streched outward behind her with her left knee raised as if she was about to take flight.

The statue appeared sometime in the late 1960s and no one had the heart to tear it down.

For some reason, Danny always felt at ease whenever he looked at it. Even more so since he became a ghost.

However his musing was cut short when a familar, but definatly not pleasent pain shot through his body.

**End X3**

**(1) A Pyroclastic flow is, by defination, a superheated cloud of toxic gas and ash that moves at a very high speed. Buring everything in it's path. A result from a volcanic eruption, however in this case, it's just a cloud.**

**Now, review!**


	3. Statues and Colors

**Sorry to say, but this story is being put on hold. I'm not killing it right here, it's just I've got what you can call a mix between writer's block and loss of interest. I'm still going to write the story for those that want to read it, but once I get back into both a Danny Phantom and writing mood, i'll pick it back up. And What I mean by Danny Phantom mood is just when I'll be spending most of my time reading/writing or drawing anything relating to Danny Phantom. But for those who have been waiting for this, I'll post what I've written so far. Only one Oc in this and it's mine. Sorry Ryoshiro, I'll put your Oc at the beginning of the next chapter, but I'm having trouble deciding how to introduce her. So...enjoy!**

Sam sighed, leaning againest the cold stone of the Dancing Statue. The cool stone felt wonderful againest her skin. It had only been a single day and there had been nurmous ghost attacks. Even more then usual and much more violent.

Such as Bill. As stupid as his name is, he shouldn't be unestimated. Hundreds of swords and other weapons with any type of point are hidden in some weird hammerspace of his. Then there's the giant spider-lady ghost. Trapping many citizans and even some ghosts in her web.

The goth sighed,_ 'Well, better get up soon.'_ she thought.

Just as she was about to leave, a soft crunch of of wet grass alerted her to a visitor. Peeking around the statue, she noticed a man approaching her, or be more precisily, the statue. His shaggy black hair covered his eyes from view, cluctching a bouquet of flowers, a beautiful array of Cypress, Hyacinth and a few Raspberry Blossom sprinkled here and there. Tied by the stem around the paper were a couple dark crimison roses.

It took a moment for Sam to realize his man was Kazuki Himaru, a bitter old man who lived down the street from Danny. He was your common neighboorhood jerk, yelling at passing children and throwing lemons from who knows where, at people stupid enough to loiter.

If death could come by a glare, he'd be three feet under by now.

Sam watched with curiosity as the man trudged up to the stone, gently placing the bouquet near the stone girl's foot. He whispered a few words, a sentance but Sam was to far away to hear. With what seemed to be a choked sob_ (What?)_ Kazuki faced the opposite direction and left without another word.

_For once it was different. Instead of the cold, isolet abyss he usually found himself the moment he closed his eyes, he was surrounded by trees. Tall trees that towered towards the sky and clouded out the sun. He could feel himself talking, excited words he couldn't hear._

_Two boys, whoses features were blanked out, cheered excitedly, edging him own. But for what he couldn't tell. There was a gust of wind with a feeling of weightlessness._

_Flying, he thought. The feeling was familiar. Excitement and a fear of falling. It reminded him of the first time he became a ghost since the accident. He felt himself ram into a few stray branches, felt the pines digging into his skin but drawing no blood. It was a painful experience, but all-in-all, it was a worth while experience._

_He ended up getting lost in thought, becuase the image shattered without a nothing word._

Waking up after a difficult week of illness felt amazing. With a quick scretch, Danny hopped off his bed. Feeling fresh and anew, the halfa called his core, transforming his being into the 'famous' ghost Phantom. A green light lit up the darkened room as Danny called his ectoplasm.

That's when he noticed a swirl of amethyst near the center spiraling outward, giving it an almost blue color. It had an almost airy feel, unlike the icy touch it once held.

_'What's going on?'_ he thought.

**Sorry, but this is all I got...**


	4. Phantom Burns

**Sorry for the shortness! Couldn't bring myself to put this off any longer knowing people wanted to read this. Just alittle something for everyone whose reviewed! Thanks! And hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yes! Ryoshiro! I added your Oc! I hoped I portraited your character okay! I'm not to good at writing character personalities well, so if I messed up her character some how just leave a review on how to fix it.**

Hehe. Such fun! The little humans were so fun to play with! They screamed and bickered over the silliest of things!

It was always funny to annoy the little humans!

Hehe! Where's Phantom?

Awww! Don't tell me the rumors are true!

Nooooo! Little Phantom is sick!

Well. Better go visit the sick boy! Hehehe!

**~RD. Phantom~**

Blank, amethyst eyes framed by silkly black hair wondered the crowded streets of Amity... At least, that's what she thought. She couldn't tell.

There were so many colors! Blues, greens, yellows and even a few orange splotches here and there. From the corner of her purple eyes she could make out a mixture of black and clear gold from the assortment of different blends. It stood apart from the rest of the dazzling hues like a sparkling black star amongest a slat of pure white. And underneath that layer of black and gold, was another color. A shining silver dulled by the surpressing layers above.

Silver. They was something so familiar about it. Maybe she should-

Oh.

There's another one.

This one feels more... Innocent.

There were more colors, Light lavendars, golds, muddy blues clouding silvers and whites tying the various colors together. It was breathtaking to say the less.

_"I...want to...see it..."_

**~RD. Phantom~**

Blue eyes blinked bearly. Streams of sunlight penetrated through the thin layers of the curtains that hung down. The tiny tricklets of light seemed forgein and evil to him. Burning...Burning. He was burning. Unbelievable pain. His skin was on fire. _Why?_

Danny blinked again, where had that come from? He didn't feel warm. Far from it. He hadn't felt warm since the accident that had half-killed him. Then why did he suddenly feel like someone poured a gallon of gasoline over his head and lit him up? It felt strange. It was like his skin was on fire, like the golden orange flames were consuming his flesh without leaving a single scrape left. Melting his bones without leaving even a single piece of ash left. The pain never left, instead, became a dull, throbing pain nestled in the back of his mind. He couldn't forget it, it wouldn't allow him to forget. Everytime he let it slip and managed to forget, it came back with the full intent to remind him, just _how_ painful is was to burn alive.

**Yeah, sorry it's short again! Fight scene coming up and I can't really write a good fight scene. So I'm open to ideas on adivice about a good fight. I have school in the morning so I have to go to bed soon. But to those who have reviewed, I'll upload what I have. I promise I'll make a longer chapter to make up for this. But school just started up again, so I'll give any time I have to write the next chapter! So please review!**


	5. Pretty Colors and Hues of Purple

**Now, I have to thank anyone who is still reading this, because I am horrible at keeping to updates. I had to write this fight scene myself, as my friend Ferfrie D, was for some reason, unable to assist me in. I'm not blaming her or anything, it's just I suck at fight scenes and she already has alot on her plate. So I decided to suck it up and write a fight scene, as crappy as it may be. Well, let's get started. I don't own the show Danny phantom. While it would be cool if I did, I know I would totally mess it up. So I only own any OCs that show up and the plot. Amethysta belongs to Ryoshiro. Let's begin!**

It was amazing to say the least. One would strike and the other would dodge with such graceful elegance that the spectators witnessing it, would believe they were performing a delicate dance rather than a battle between two powerful ghosts.

The younger of the two ghosts ducked to avoid collision with a crystal spear, sending out a burst of ectoplasm from his out-stretched palm.

The flare narrowly hurdled into the much older, albit female ghost, who than retaliated by attempting another swipe at the white-haired ghost.

From the shadows, a pair of blank, amethyst eyes watched in wonder as the two sppoks blasted and shredded through the thick concert of the surronding battlefield. They watched as the two ghosts exchanged witty banner, the female doing her upmost best to annoy the hell out of the other one..

"That the best you got Phantom?" She giggled, chucking another crystal spear at him. A swirling green blast shattered the spear, obiteravting it's way through towards the ghost, Amethysta. The she-ghost, as the secret spectator noticed, was almost a complete opposite to Phantom, having black hair as opposted to silver and red eyes that rivaled the color of rubies framed by a pair of slim, purple glasses. Amethysta had the appearance of a 24 year old woman wearing a lilac, long sleeved shirt, knee long skirt of a deep purple color,**(1)** and black high boots. The colors were rather graceful to the hidden one. Surrounding the elder ghost was a mixture of clear gold, lavender and silver. Maybe even several specks of black.

She didn't like this one. Not at all.

The other one on the hand, was an image of beauty and nobility. Not a single ounce of black. The very representation of the innocence of light hiding behind the fire of a warrior. The two mass of colors collided once more, angrly flashing againest each other. The warrior fiercely protected the innocence againest the harsh blackness. Ouch, the colors were starting to hurt. Maybe she should stop looking now. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

She turned away just as a flash of blue light dominated her vision for a few short seconds. The girl turns back to only one, extremely annoyed ghost boy.

**~R.D. Phantom~**

Phantom sighed tiredly. He felt so drained yet he had no idea why. With a flash of light, Phantom became Fenton. He trudged away from the battlefield, barely preventing himself from stumbling on loose blocks of concert that littered the street. It was strange, as Danny felt rather ironic, that he felt more, uh, alive as phantom, and became more like the walking dead as Fenton. Even more so, the bizarre burning sensation was momentarialy cooled by his ice core, but sometime during the battle the burning raged with an angry fury, making him feeling human and disabling his ice powers. This freaked him out more than anything he had ever faced. Whatever this illness was slowly, but surely, shorting out his ghost powers. He didn't want to think about what would happen should they not find a cure for this. Sam and Tucker rushed up to him, silently demanding to be informed of his plight. They were talking, he could see that, however, all he heard was a series of enraged voices screaming at him.

_'Who are you?!'_

_'Who are you?!'_ They'd shriek, drowning out all outside noise, so that all that could be heard was their infuriated voices.

_'You are not her!'_

_'Not her!'_

_'Give us back!'_

_'Or be destoryed!'_

"-nny. Danny!" Sam's voice startled him and effectively silencing the unpleasent cries.

**~R.D. Phantom~**

Sam was worried. As she observed the fight between her friend and that crystal freak, Amethysta, she noticed a slight purple flush mixing in with Danny's ectoplasm beams. It was a very slight tone of the purple gem, but very easy to see if you were familar with the ectoplasms original color. Even more son, Phantom hadn't used any of his ice abilites, a handy power againest, the jewel ghost for some unknown reason.

With his illness, they were afraid he would be to weak againest the opposing ghost. He seemed perfectly fine...

Until after the battle...

"Danny!"

The two made their way from the spot where they occasionaly fired shots to help even the battle. Normally, Sam and Tucker wouldn't do this, preffering to leave the fights to Phantom, but as said before with the mysterious illness, he was slightly slower and much more sickly than before. The second their friend's feet touched the ground, both rushed over to him, noticing his tired, pale face and rugged stance.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, slightly afraid of his condition, "You're looking worse."

He didn't respond, his blue eyes blank and unresponsive.

Almost like a doll.

"Danny. Danny!" She cried, unable to erase the doll like trance her friend appeared to be in. Her voice startled the halfa, scaring him into jumoing and looking even more weak.

"What?" He asked with a tired voice.

The two full-humans spared each other a glance as Tucker responded, "What happened? You looked like you were in a trance of some sort." Danny stared at them.

"Y-you didn't hear them?" he asked weakly.

"Hear what?"

"The voices." He repiled, "They-they say I h-have something of their's, but I don't know what they're talking about."

The two frowned.

"We'll worry about the voices later, Danny." Sam began, "You should go back to sleep."

"yeah." Tucker added, "You look like you're about to faint."

"A-alright."

Appearing just about to faint was a **major **understatement. The halfa appeared to have not slept in years, walking with a tired step and stumbling more often than not. They took pity on him, placing both arms arounf their necks and carrying home. The skin feeling ice cold and like a blazing fire at the same time. It was odd, but there were more important things to be worrying about.

Like how Danny's eyes are now a few shades of purplish-blue.

**End!**

**Well, here's my newest chapter. I actually started writing this a while ago, but simply couldn't get out of my block. Hopefully this'll hold down the fort for a while.**

**(1) There's no particular reason I put this here, just to get a definate color down for Amethysta, the deep purple is the same color as Egyptain purple. Just thought I'd point that out, since it's such a nice color. (Oh, I've got nothing againest Amethysta, so please don't mind to much about her insult. And I'm no good at witty banner, so that's why the fight scene is the way it is. -)**

**Now! please review a review so I know that I'm better at writing this story than I think I am!**


End file.
